Rivaille x Eren Minifics
by Don'tCallMeAnnie
Summary: A collection of Rivaille x Eren minifics as the title says. The chapters aren't very long because... well they're minifics.
1. Present

Eren was just laying on the grass, looking up to the sky and clouds when a hard, heavy object was dropped on his smotach, making him yelp and sit up. He was surprised to see Corporal Rivaille looking down on him- which didn't happen very often considering their height difference.

"Corporal?"

Rivaille just arched an eyebrow at him, silently waiting for him to continue. He was also looking intensely at him, which Eren usually saw while he was fighting or...

Blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Uhm, Corporal, what is this?"

Rivaille just rolled his eyes at him.

"A book, obviously."

Eren looked down to see that it was indeed, a book. He took it in his hands, it was pretty thick and looked very old. He opened the book and skipped over a few pages to see what it was about, and when he did, his eyes widened.

"This is-"

He started too loudly for Rivaille's liking, so he sushed him.

"A book about the outside world, yes. It's yours now."

Eren looked up back at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but it was all forgetten as his greenish-blue eyes met Rivaille's sharp, steel gray ones. Still, he opened his mouth once more to question the older man.

"Why?"

He was answered with a smirk.

"Can't I buy a present for my lover?"

Eren's face definitely didn't flush and make Rivaille smirk wider. No, of course not.


	2. Attached

Rivaille punched the wall as he cursed. He was frustrated and angry at himself. Rivaille was a soldier. He was a killing-machine, his purpose of existing was to kill the titans. He wasn't supposed to have emotions and get attached, he wasn't allowed to. It would only bring pain. Rivaille had swore not to love.

But he had.

Eren was just a boy, he had just became a soldier. He had just experienced the pain of losing comrades. He was foolish.

Yet Rivaille had gotten attached to him.

He was also beautiful. He had healthy tan skin, he was tall (as much as Rivaille hated to admit, he was) and he was also slightly muscled from all the training and killing he had done. He had a strong jaw and his eyes... God, his eyes. Rivaille felt lost as he stared in his eyes, they were so deep and full of emotion... He still couldn't be sure if they were blue or green. He decided it was both.

His personality was also just as beautiful as his body was. He was brave and his ambition was strong. He cared for others. Perhaps too much, but the boy was always foolish to began with. He was willing to sacrifice himself for others. Foolish, indeed.

Yet Rivaille couldn't help but admire that side of him. Maybe he was also foolish.

He cursed once more as the smiling face of Eren appeared in his head. It was ridiculous! Foolish! He wasn't supposed to care, this wasn't him-

"Corporal?"

He turned back to meet the said boy's worried eyes. All his anger was forgetten in an instant.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Eren frowned and walked closer to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He slammed his lips againts the younger boy's and felt Eren's arms wrap around his neck. He pressed closer until there was no space left between them and mentally smiled.

Maybe it wasn't that foolish after all.


	3. Jealousy

Rivaille scowled as he watched Eren talking with his so called friends. He was sitting on the chair by the window in his room while Eren was outside with his adopted sister and a few other minions. Honestly, he didn't care who they were. However, he did care how much attention and time they stole from Eren. _His_ Eren.

Eren was his and his only. So naturally, all his attention and time should be for _him. _Not others. _Just him._ So why was he outside with _them_ when they finally had a break and not _him_?

His scowl got deeper as Eren laughed and a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks, suiting itself on his boyish face as if it was always there. How dare he show that kind of expressions in front of others? _How dare he?_ How could he be so relaxed with them but not him? Didn't he belong to him? Or was it only Rivaille who thought of their relationship seriously?

Did they even have a relationship?

Rivaille had never voiced his feelings to the boy. Was that the problem? Was he supposed to tell him cheesy lines and 'I love you's?

Did Eren even return his feelings?

He sat there, thinking all the day and only realised it was already evening when Eren opened the door and came in. There was a big grin on his face but it turned into confusion when he saw Rivaille's expression.

"Corporal?"

Rivaille glared at him and watched as Eren's confusion deepened.

"Um, I-I'll just go then..."

Rivaille glared at him harder. He could pratically feel him panicking. He got up from his chair and walked until he was directly in front of the younger boy.

"Oi, Eren."

"Y-yes!"

"Do you love those friends of your more then you love me?"

"Huh?"

Eren blinked and stared at him for a while.

"Corporal... Are you perhaps, just perhaps... jealous?"

A vein popped on his head.

Jealous? _Jealous?_ As if he would get jealous of him. How ridiculous!

"Of course not. I'm just pissed you spend so much time with them instead of me."

"Corporal... You a_re _jealous."

Rivaille scowled once more.

"Whatever. Answer my question."

Eren looked away with a slight blush on his face. He was fidgeting but he wasn't answering his question.

"Well?"

"I love my friends... B-but I love Corporal most."

His face was bright red now and he was avoiding Rivaille's eyes. Now smug and relieved (not that he would admit it out loud) Rivaille smirked.

"That's good to know."

He pulled the boy down for a kiss (damn him for being so tall) and snaked his arms around his waist. Eren quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back shyly. Rivaille thought it was adorable, really, the boy managed to be shy after all the time.

He pushed the boy down so he was sitting on the bed and caressed his face as Eren looked up at him with a dazed gaze.

So cheesy lines weren't needed after all.

He leaned down to kiss him again.


	4. Family

**[A/N]: Guys, I'm so sorry! I was forcefully dragged to our summer house where we don't have internet, so I couldn't update. I'm really sorry. **

**And I love you guys! Thank you all for your kind reviews, really, they made me so happy. It's not a long chapter (not that my usual chapters are long, these are called ****_minifics_** **for a reason) but I have another idea at mind, and hopefully, I will be able to write that soon.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Honestly, why would I be writing a ****_fan_** **fiction if I owned Shingeki no Kyojin? **

* * *

**__**_Minific #4_

_Family_

"Corporal?"

Eren's voice was low and unsure as he addressed the man laying next to him in the small bed. He wasn't sure if Rivaille was asleep or not, but then again, he couldn't know that without asking.

"Hm?"

Eren was almost startled when he heard Rivaille's voice. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous, and opened his mouth once more to talk.

"Corporal, do you have a family?"

He was silent for a few seconds before panicking and adding,

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

Eren hadn't really thought about whether Rivaille had a family or not before. He gave the impression that he considered showing his feelings as a weakness, so Eren assumed he had not really been close to anyone. But when he was laying down beside the said man, unable to sleep, his thoughts had gone stray and he had suddenly found himself thinking perhaps Rivaille had a family somewhere out there.

That made him kind of scared, to be honest. What if after all this was over (assuming that both of them would still be alive then) he would leave Eren for his family and they'd never see each other again? Just the thought of never seeing him again made his chest ache terribly, and his breath hitched.

"I do."

Eren blinked, he had gotten so lost in his fears that he had almost forgetten he had asked it out loud in the first place.

"R-really? Where?" He asked with a light chuckle, which actually wasn't convincing at all.

Rivaille opened his eyes and stared into his eyes as if he was seeing through his soul. He wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, pulling the younger boy closer than before and rested his head on the crook of his neck. The said boy shivered at the feeling of Rivaille's soft breath against his sensitive skin.

"Right here."

As realisation dawned upon Eren, his entire face went bright red and Rivaiile smirked.

* * *

_Omake_

"Hey." Rivaille called for Eren, and Eren, who was used to Rivaille's ways of doing things, raised his head up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Since we're a family, why don't you call me by my name, _Eren_?"

Eren once again, much to his annoyance, blushed bright red.


	5. Problem

**[A/N]: Hey guys! It's me again! I changed the rating to M for this chapter, because there is some... smutty stuff going on. Don't read it if you're underage! Haha, no, just kidding. I'm underage too. I'm just fourteen.**

**Anyway, forgive me if it isn't good! Please tell me if you don't like it, because this is the first time I wrote a proper smut scene. (I wrote some smutt scenes in roleplays, but roleplays and fan fictions are very different.) English is my second language anyway.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not that good at drawing. I'm not even a male. How exactly do you expect me to be the owner of Shingeki no Kyojin?

* * *

_Minific #5_

_Problem_

Rivaille opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before he could see properly. The first thing he saw was Eren hovering over him, and he blinked again.

"Eren?"

Said boy smirked widely at him. Rivaille's confusion grew and he tried to get up, only to find that there were cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He had been chained to the bed.

"What is the meaning of this, Eren?" Rivaille asked with a glare, and an amused smirk creeped into Eren's face.

"What do you think, Corporal? You, chained to a bed, and me, on top of you... What does it seem like?"

Rivaille, however, was not amused.

"It seems like you've gone retarted."

Eren threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"You are amusing, Corporal, you are! That's why I'm going to make sure you enjoy it all."

"Wha-"

Rivaille started, however, he was cut of by a rough kiss. He was panting when Eren pulled back, but the boy didn't plan on giving him a break soon. He ripped Rivaille's shirt off with a knife (when had he gotten that?) and he pressed the cold metal againts his chest. He bit down the older man's neck and chest while the knife trailed down, until it hit his belt, which was cut off as well.

"I don't appreciate you tearing my clothes apart."

"Oh, that's not going to be the only thing I'll tear apart." Eren replied with a smirk, and Rivaille almost gaped.

The young boy slid his hand up to Rivaille's chest, and one of them pinched his nipple. A loud groan escaped from Rivaille's lips, and Eren's blue-green eyes snapped shut as his mouth opened in a silent moan, as if he was getting pleasure from the noises Rivaille made. He leaned down to take the nipple in his mouth. There were groans and moans echoing around the room, but Rivaille couldn't tell who made which. Eren seemed to take a lot time dealing with his nipples- licking, sucking, biting them, twirling his tongue around them, and, gosh, it made Rivaille go crazy.

Finally, Eren pulled away from his nipples and pulled his own pants down. He sat on Rivaille's chest, threw his legs apart, and wrapped his thin fingers around the arousal Rivaille could see clearly. He started moving his hand up and down, and let out deep moans, all while his eyes were snapped shut- and, dear god, wasn't it a beautiful sight.

It continued like this until Rivaille couldn't take it anymore and thrust his hips up. Eren stopped, opened his eyes, and looked right into Rivaille's eyes. "My, aren't you a naughty one? You behaved for a long time though, you do deserve an award."

With that, Eren got up from Rivaille's chest and sat on the end of the bed instead. He opened Rivalle's legs and stared at his groin with clear lust in his eyes. He then leaned down, taking him in his mouth-

Suddenly, Rivaille's eyes snapped open. He groaned and and looked over to Eren, who was fast asleep. It was middle of night, Eren was sleeping, and Rivaille was left alone with his _problem_.

"Goddammit."

* * *

**[A/N]: Hahaha! I enjoyed writing the ending so much! Leaving Rivaille frustrated is fun. Very fun. **

**I wrote this at 2 am, on my phone, so... I wouldn't be surprised if there were lots of mistakes. Please point them out for me!**


End file.
